gemcrustfandomcom-20200222-history
Carnelian (canon)
Carnelian is a Homeworld Gem, who briefly appeared in "That Will Be All". A defective Quartz soldier from the Beta Kindergarten, she is a subordinate of Blue Diamond and commanded by Holly Blue Agate. She, like the Crystal Gems' Amethyst, is smaller than she should be (albeit slightly taller than Amethyst). She is employed at Pink Diamond's Zoo as a guard, and she is a member of the group of friendly Quartz guards known as the "Famethyst". Appearance Carnelian has bright scarlet skin, darkish-maroon hair, and peachy-orange eyes. She also possesses spaced, crowded teeth uncharacteristic of any other gem. Another notable trait is her catlike lips, just like the Crystal Gems' Amethyst, whom she boasts a slight height advantage over. Her blue uniform has a Blue Diamond insignia. Personality Like the Crystal Gem Amethyst, Carnelian shares a happy-go-lucky and humorous personality with the other members of the Famethyst. Carnelian is quite energetic, quick to pick up Amethyst in celebration upon no longer being "the shortest anymore". Carnelian dislikes her commander Holly Blue Agate, who frequently abuses the Quartzes both physically and mentally (disdainfully referring to Carnelian and Skinny Jasper as "hideous off-color Betas"). Because of their distaste for Holly Blue Agate, Carnelian and the other Quartzes assist in helping Steven and Greg escape from the Zoo. When Holly Blue Agate is being humiliated by the Crystal Gems, Carnelian mocks her and disobeys her orders to attack the Crystal Gems. History Carnelian was created on Earth in the Beta Kindergarten during the Gem Homeworld's control of the planet. She was presumably created for Pink Diamond (like the other Quartzes created on Earth), but after Pink Diamond was allegedly shattered, they were reassigned to Blue Diamond and sent to Pink Diamond's Zoo in order to maintain and protect the facility, under Holly Blue Agate's command. "Beta" A defective "Carnelian" who came out of her Beta Kindergarten hole sideways was briefly alluded to by Peridot, presumably referencing this defective Carnelian. "That Will Be All" The Crystal Gems' Amethyst meets many other Homeworld Quartzes (whom she refers to collectively as "the Famethyst"). These Amethysts inform her of her serial number being Facet-5 Cut-8XM. Among the Amethysts and Jaspers are two defective Gems: "Skinny", a tall and skinny Jasper, and Carnelian, shorter than most Quartz. Carnelian happily and energetically boasts no longer being "the shortest anymore", quickly picking up Amethyst in celebration. Later, the Crystal Gems escape but are stopped by Holly Blue Agate. When Holly Blue is being humiliated, Carnelian mocks her and disobeys her orders to attack the Crystal Gems. Carnelian waves goodbye happily as the Crystal Gems are able to escape. Abilities Carnelian possesses standard Gem abilities, bubbling, shapeshifting, fusion, regeneration, agelessness, and superhuman strength/durability. Being a Quartz Gem, she was created to fit the role of a warrior within Gem culture. Fusions * When fused with Amethyst and Rose Quartz, they form Raspberry Quartz. * When fused with Amethyst, Ice, and Skinny Jasper, they form Cranberry Zandrite. Relationships The Famethyst Carnelian is a member of the group of Quartz guards nicknamed the "Famethyst". Both defective Gems from the Beta Kindergarten, Carnelian seems to have an especially close friendship with "Skinny" Jasper. Unlike other Homeworld Gems, the other Quartzes are kind to defective Gems like Carnelian and Skinny. Holly Blue Agate Carnelian and the other Quartzes are commanded by Holly Blue Agate. They dislike their commander, who frequently abuses the Quartzes both physically and mentally (disdainfully referring to Carnelian and Skinny as "hideous off-color Betas"). Because of their distaste for Holly Blue Agate, Carnelian and the other Quartzes assist in helping Steven and Greg escape from the Zoo. When Holly Blue Agate is being humiliated by the Crystal Gems, Carnelian mocks her and disobeys her orders to attack the Crystal Gems. Amethyst Carnelian and the members of the "Famethyst" quickly become friends with Amethyst, who they consider part of their group. All made on Earth, the Quartzes have a playful, 'sisterly' relationship with Amethyst. Carnelian and Amethyst are both defective Gems, coming out of their exit holes shorter than most Quartzes. Carnelian happily and energetically boasts no longer being "the shortest anymore", quickly picking up Amethyst in celebration. Crystal Gems Carnelian and the "Famethyst" are quite friendly to the Crystal Gems, happily waving goodbye after helping them escape Homeworld. Gemology Gemstone Information * Like the unexpected fire of a sunset, or the first flash of autumn brilliance, Carnelian captivates. Its bold energy brings a rush of warmth and joy that lingers, stimulating and empowering. * Known as a stone of motivation and endurance, leadership and courage, Carnelians have protected and inspired throughout history. * A glassy, translucent stone, Carnelian is an orange-colored variety of Chalcedony, a mineral of the Quartz family. * Its color varies from pale pinkish-orange to a deep rusty brown, though it is most known for its brilliant orange and red-orange crystals. Its name comes from a Latin word meaning "flesh." * In antiquity, as well as today, Carnelian is believed to help timid speakers become both eloquent and bold. * Carnelian is full of the life force, stimulating metabolism and a good supply of blood to the organs and tissues. Gemstone Gallery Tumblr ojc0trKWT41rxy3lqo1 540.png|Carnelian fusing with Amethyst, Ice, and Skinny. Category:A to Z Category:Characters Category:Canon Characters Category:Canon Gems Category:Quartz Category:Carnelians Category:Defective Gems Category:Off Colors